World Animals Extended Version
Characters * Jane The Monkey * Tattlin' The Tiger (In Cartoon) * Wordsworth The Parrot * Moby The Tapir (In Cartoon) * Rheneas The Jaguar (In Cartoon) * Haydn The Anteater * Divin' The Dolphin (In Cartoon) * Surfin' Sea Turtle (In Cartoon) * Wanda The Fish * Sidney The Squirrel (In Cartoon) * Soapy The Bear * Kenny The Fox * Kathy The Koala * Ally The Crocodile * Willam The Yak * Peppy The Polar Bear (In Cartoon) * Wavy The Warlus (In Cartoon) * Wally The Walrus * Noah The Elephant * Georgia The Giraffe * Roary The Lion Animals In The Jungle * Tiger * Tropical Bird * Monkey Animals In The Rainforest * Anteater * Jaguar * Tapir Animals In The Bamboo Forest * Panda * Pangolin * Pheasant Animals In The Ocean * Sea Turtle * Dolphin * Fish Animals In The Coral Reef * Octopus * Shark * Eel Animals In The Forest * Fox * Bear * Squirrel Animals In The Mountains * Ibex * Eagle * Wolf Animals At The Prairie * Bison * Prairie Dog * Coyote Animals In The Desert * Camel * Snake * Hawk Animals In The Outback * Kangaroo * Koala * Crocodile Animals In The Tundra * Yak * Wolverine * Bobcat Animals In The Polar Regions * Walrus * Polar Bear * Penguin Animals At The Watering Hole * Hippo * Zebra * Flamingo Animals On The Savannah * Elephant * Giraffe * Lion Musical Selections * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra, WoO 14, Contredance No. 4 - L. V. Beethoven * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra WoO 14, Contradance No. 5 - L. V. Beethoven * Prodana Nevasta, The Bartered Bride Overture - B. Smetana * Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46, IV, Doverbuggens, In The Hall Of The Mountain King - E. Grieg * Prodana Nevasta, The Bartered Bride, Polka - B. Smetana * Prodana Nevasta, The Bartered Bride, Dance Of The Comedians - B. Smetana * Symphony No. 101 In D Major, Clock, 2nd Movement - F. J. Haydn * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra WoO 14, Contradance No. 8 - L. V. Beethoven * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra WoO 14, Contrdance No. 7 - L. V. Beethoven * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra WoO 14, Contradance No. 1 - L. V. Beethoven * Funeral March Of A Mariontette - C. Gounod * Humerosque No. 7 - A. Dvorak * In The Deep Blue Sea - Jack Moss * Water Music Suite In C Major, Ebb And Flow - G. P. Telemann * Carmen Suite No. 2, Habanera - G. Bizet * Water Music Suite No. 2 In D Major, HWV 349, Alla Hornpipe - G. F. Handel * Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46, III, Anitra’s Dance - E. Grieg * Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, Op. 55 II, Arabian Dance - E. Grieg * Prodana Vestana, The Bartered Bride, Furiant - B. Smetana * L’Arlesienne Suite No. 2, Farandole - G. Bizet * Four Czech Dances, Polka No. 2 In A Minor - B. Smetana * Hungarian Dance No. 5 - J. Brahms * The Four Seasons, Winter, 1st Movement - A. Vivaldi * Symphony No. 5 IV - F. Schubert * Divertimento In F, K. 138, 1st Movement - W. A. Mozart * Hungarian Rhapsody No. 4 - F. Liszt * Symphoni Fantastque - H. Berlioz * Aida Grand/ Triumphal March - G. Verdi * Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, Op. 55, III, Peer Gynt’s Homecoming - E. Grieg * A Night On Bald Mountain - M. Mussorgsky * Pictures At An Exhibition, The Hut On Fowl’s Legs - M. Mussorgsky * Symphony No. 4 In A Major, Op. 90, Italian, 1st Movement - F. Mendelssohn * Symphony No. 9 In E Minor, From The New World, 2nd Movement - A. Dvorak * Ma Vlast, The Moldau - B. Smetana * Medley - B. Smetana Segments Roary The Lion, Soapy The Bear, and Georgia The Giraffe are having a dance party. Jane The Monkey swings the vine to close and she crashes Introduction to the Jungle Jane The Monkey saw tiger tracks and roars like a tiger Jane The Monkey saw Parrot tracks and drops the magnifying glass and squawks like a tropical bird Jane The Monkey Slips on a banana peel and sounds like a monkey Jane The Monkey has a banana while Wordsworth The Parrot makes a ice cream sundae and Jane The Monkey and Wordsworth The Parrot share the ice cream sundae Introduction to the Rainforest Jane The Monkey saw anteater tracks and a hole. Haydn The Anteater pops up Jane The Monkey saw jaguar tracks and makes a jaguar noise Jane The Monkey saw tapir tracks and sounds like a tapir Introduction to the Bamboo Forest Jane The Monkey saw a bamboo and panda tracks and Andy The Panda pops up and climbs the bamboo with Jane The Monkey Jane The Monkey saw pheasant tracks and sounds like a pheasant Jane The Monkey saw pangolin tracks and sounds like a pangolin Introduction To The Ocean Jane The Monkey sees bubbles and sounds like a sea turtle dolphin and fish Neptune The Turtle sings about Turtles in Deep Blue Sea Divin The Dolphin sings about Dolphins in Deep Blue Sea Wanda The Fish sings about Fish in Deep Blue Sea Jane The Monkey goes fishing and Wanda The Fish spits Jane 3 times they both screaming at each other Introduction To The Coral Reef Jane The Monkey sees Oliver The Octopus swimming by with Octopus tracks Jane The Monkey sees a shark and pops out Slick The Shark Jane The Monkey sees an eel and it shocked Jane The Monkey and ran away Introduction To The Forest Jane The Monkey is sweeping and sees fox tracks and sounds like a fox. Jane The Monkey smells honey and sees bear tracks when Jane The Monkey is trying to eat the honey she hears a bear and ran away. Jane The Monkey sees squirrel tracks and jane makes squirrel sounds. Soapy The Bear and Kenny The Fox are fighting other a precious pillow. Introduction To The Mountains Music Video About Animals Of The Mountains Introduction To The Prairie Jane The Monkey sees Introduction To The Desert Music Video About Animals In The Desert Introduction To The Outback Jane The Monkey sees koala tracks, a tree, and Kathy The Koala is sleeping. Jane The Monkey makes a koala noise to wake up Kathy The Koala Jane The Monkey sees kangaroo tracks and Jumps like a kangaroo Jane The Monkey sees crocodile tracks and saw Ally The Crocodile scared Jane The Monkey and ran away. Introduction To The Tundra Jane The Monkey sees Introduction To The Polar Regions Jane The Monkey sees walrus tracks with Wally The Walrus, and they sounds like walruses Jane The Monkey sees polar bear tracks, Jane The Monkey shovels the snow to get Parker The Polar Bear free, and they both sound like polar bears. Jane The Monkey sees penguin tracks and waddles like a penguin Introduction To The Watering Hole Jane The Monkey sees hippo tracks and yawns like a hippo Jane The Monkey sees zebra tracks gallops with Stripey The Zebra and makes zebra noises Jane The Monkey sees flamingo tracks, and Jane and makes flamingo noises Introduction To The Savannah Jane The Monkey sees Noah The Elephant making elephant tracks and sounds like a elephant Jane The Monkey sees giraffe tracks and paint giraffe body Jane The Monkey sees lion tracks with Roary The Lion, Jane The Monkey barks like a dog, neighs like a horse, and quacks like a duck. Roary The Lion roars at Jane to help her out. Jane roars like a lion Roary The Lion roars at the savannah and Georgia The Giraffe pops up, Roary roars at Georgia, Georgia The Giraffe shows Roary his longest neck, and Roary The Lion feels sad and walks away, Georgia The Giraffe follows Roary with his longest neck Introduction To Animals In My World Music Video About Animals In My World Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Remakes Category:Segments